Dawn
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Ketika perang tak bisa dihindari, meninggalkanmu adalalah rasa sakit yang harus ku lalui, dan kehilanganmu adalah hal yang membuatku lupa diri. /"TEMEEE!"/"Tapi bagaimana jika sang Bumi sendiri yang mendekati Bulan?"/"Tentang apa? Hal baik? Hal Buruk?"/"Hinata terus menyerangku, ttebayo!"/"Izinkan aku menimang Putramu sebentar saja."/FANON! DLDR! (SasuHina, Slight ToneHina)


_Sayang, jikalau memang kita harus saling berpisah nanti..._

 _Jagalah diri baik-baik._

 _Dan ingatlah untuk selalu tersenyum saat mengingatku._

 _Lindungilah aku dengan doamu, agar aku bisa membawakan sebuah kemenangan untukmu._

 _Meski aku pergi saat ini, percayalah suatu hari nanti aku akan datang lagi. Karena pasti, aku akan kembali_

 _Hanya padamu._

 _Sayang, ketika semua ini telah berakhir, kita akan bergandengan tangan untuk selamanya. Saling tertawa bahagia, menangis duka, dan mencurahkan semuanya bersama-sama dengan keluarga kecil kita.._

 _Aku janji._

 **HARD WARNING:**

 **Pair:** **Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **(slight TonexHina), (NaruSaku)**

 **Rate:** **T+**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya** **Masashi Kishimotto-san** **^_^**

 **Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a So, yang ga suka dengan pair SASUHINA harap tekan tombol BACK ya! :D**

 **INGAT! YANG GA SUKA SASUHINA JANGAN BACA! :3**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

 **You've been warned :***

 **Story by** **: Hikari No Aoi**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Langit kelabu yang menghiasi Desa Konoha pagi itu seolah menjadi pertanda, bahwa seluruh perasaan warga desa juga tengah diselimuti oleh kabut kekhawatiran.

Angin musim dingin yang berhembus, juga seakan menantang seluruh pasukan, mampukah semangat Api mereka masih bisa bertahan walau dihempas badai Salju yang kuat sekalipun?

Ini perang, dan didalamnya... cinta sama sekali tak dibutuhkan.

Hinata mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, ditatapnya dengan nanar wajah sang suami yang juga memandangnya dengan sendu. Iris Hitamnya yang berkabut seolah memberi tahu Hinata tentang kekalutan Hatinya. Mereka berdua tengah dilanda ketakutan.

Sebuah Perpisahan.

" _Anata_..." ujar Hinata lemah, anak airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Wajahnya yang sudah memerah menandakan bahwa ia tengah menahan tangisannya, Namun sang suami Tahu bahwa istrinya yang kuat ini pasti bisa melewatinya. "S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku... aku..."

Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dengan erat, kemudian ditautkannya kedua kening mereka. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya-untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali." Perkataan tegasnya terdengar serak. "Aku janji."

Setetes airmata berhasil jatuh di pipi Hinata, wanita berusia Dua puluh Satu tahun itu juga tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan sesak yang mendera hatinya. Karena, sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan suaminya. Sang tangan kanan _Hokage_ -Sasuke Uchiha akan maju sebagai _Pion_ perang melawan Yamagakure, Lusa.

Melihat sepasang suami-istri tersebut membuat Naruto Uzumaki sedikit menunduk, kedua tanganya mengepal erat. Sebagai _Hokage_ ia merasa gagal karena Telah membiarkan Konoha kembali bergejolak dengan Negara Yama yang tak bisa diajak Negosiasi, Negara keras kepala untuk menjajah negara lain itu tak bisa dihentikan jika tidak menggunakan peperangan. Apalagi, jalur damai yang sudah ia tempuh selama Tiga bulan ini juga tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Sial. Sepertinya hal ini memang sudah tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Mengapa Peperangan masih saja berlangsung, ha?

"Hinata..." Sakura menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan, ia menatap sang _Souke_ Hyuuga lekat-lekat. "Kami harus pergi sekarang." Ujarnya setegas mungkin yang Sakura bisa. Ia seorang _Kunoichi_ Haruno dan pewaris ninja _Sannin_ wanita, oleh karena itu Sakura tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja." Imbuhnya kemudian.

Mereka berdua kemudian merenggangkan jarak, Namun Sasuke masih tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang istri. "Beri waktu sebentar lagi, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia lalu menghampiri Naruto-kekasihnya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Memberikan dukungan yang sama kepada sang _Nanadaime_ -sama. "Ayolah Naruto jangan memasang wajah murung begitu!" sapanya ceria. "Kita pasti bisa!" ujarnya sambil Tersenyum hangat.

Naruto mendangakkan wajahnya, menatap _Emerald_ Sakura yang tengah mengobarkan semangat untuknya, mewakilkan harapan dan doa seluruh warga desa padanya. Ya Sakura benar, Konoha pasti bisa menang melawan Yama! "Sakura..."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, ia memandang wajah istrinya sebentar sebelum berlutut dihadapannya. Telapak tangannya yang besar, mengusap dengan lembut perut Hinata yang tengah mengandung bayinya, penerus kecil klan Uchiha.

Dan hal itu berarti, dalam Dua bulan lagi Hinata akan melahirkan, Putra pertama mereka.

"Halo, jagoan kecilku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan telinganya. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui ada pergerakan kecil sang bayi yang dirasakannya di perut Hinata. "Ayah akan pergi berperang, jadi jagalah Kaa-sanmu dengan baik ya?"

Sakura langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Naruto, sekuat apapun usaha yang ia lakukan untuk terlihat tegar, pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja saat mendengar kalimat perpisahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ia tidak kuat. "Ba-baka..."

Naruto meringis, meski agak terdorong kebelakang dengan pelukan mendadak Sakura, tapi ia tetap membalasnya. "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya sambil mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

Sedangkan sang _Heiress_ berambut Biru tua sudah tak mampu menyembunyikan isak tangisnya sejak tadi, Sasuke yang tengah menyapa bayi mereka sekarang benar-benar membuatnya terharu. ia kemudian mengusap rambut suaminya dengan lembut, Berharap bahwa semua ini dapat dilalui dengan tanpa ada korban jiwa.

Karena pasti, perang itu hanyalah akan menimbulkan kerugian dimana-mana. Namun sayangnya, nasi telah menjadi bubur... semua jalan damai yang sudah Konoha tempuh, tak bisa menghentikan ambisi kuat Yamagakure untuk menjajah Konoha.

Tapi, Hinata akan terus berdoa... semoga mereka semua selalu dalam lindungan kami-sama, dan tak ada yang terluka.

"Kalau kau tidak nakal," suara Sasuke terdengar serak, namun ia masih berusaha tersenyum sambil membenamkan wajahnya di Perut Hinata. "-ayah akan memberimu hadiah, nak."

Airmata yang semakin menetes deras di pipinya yang sembab membuat Hinata sesegukan, isakan kecil yang sedari tadi ia tahan, lolos begitu mudahnya dari bibir mungilnya yang ia bekap dengan telapak tanganya sendiri. Ia khawatir... bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak kembali?!

Pikiran negatif itu terus saja membayangi meski berulang kali Juga Hinata berusaha mengenyahkannya. "Sa... hiks, Sasuke-kun..."

Pemuda berambut Raven itu memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Hinata, kemudian memeluk perutnya sedikit erat. Nafasnya semakin terlihat berat. "Jaga diri dan Putra kita baik-baik, Hinata." Ujarnya dengan suara yang parau.

Saat itu Juga, Hinata merasakan hatinya seakan dihantam oleh pukulan telak. Ada yang hilang dari dirinya... jika Sasuke tak bersamanya. Dan bagaimana jika saat ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua?! " _A-anata_..."

Sasuke tahu, baik dirinya maupun sang istri kini tengah meraung Pilu tak ingin berpisah. Hanya saja... mereka semua tak bisa mengedepankan egonya. saat ini... desalah yang harus dijadikan kepentingan utama.

Meski Sasuke juga mengetahui, bahwa semua ini tidak baik untuk Hinata dan bayi mereka... namun ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melindungi harta karunnya tersebut! Ia tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah melawan Negara tengik itu, Sasuke bersumpah!

Laki-laki berpangkat ANBU tertinggi itu kemudain bangkit, mengusap airmata yang menetes di pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Demi sang istri yang sudah mengkhawatirkanya, demi airmata yang telah di curahkan agar bisa bersamanya, Sasuke berjanji akan pulang dan membawa sebuah kemenangan untuknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengecup bibir istrinya sebentar sebagai tanda perpisahan. Meski sebenarnya... ia tak menampik bahwa ia ingin bersama Hinata lebih lama lagi dan menjaganya dengan jiwa raganya sendiri, Namun sekali lagi, ia telah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semua ini!

 _Bersabarlah, sayang. Doakan aku menang._

"Ayo berangkat, _Dobe_!"

Sakura mengusap airmatanya yang masih berderai, ia menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah seriusnya pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua sekarang akan berangkat... ke medan pertempuran.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada gadis berambut Pink sebahu itu, kemudian ia nyengir lebar. " _Ganbatte_ di garis belakang, ya- _ttebayo_!"

 _Karena kau adalah Ninja Medis yang sangat berharga, Sakura-chan. Bertahanlah untukku._

"Yo, kita berangkat, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Hinata berulang kali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Lubang di hatinya yang masih saja menganga membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak. belum lagi degup Jantungnya yang berdetak cepat setiap kali mengingat nama suaminya, mengakibatkan kepala Hinata terasa semakin berat.

Wanita yang mengenakan _Yukata_ Ungu muda itu mengusap pelan perutnya. Usia kandungan yang sudah memasuki Bulan delapan akhir juga membuat hati Hinata semakin was-was.

Bagaimana keadaan suaminya disana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisi Konoha sekarang?

Setiap kali memikirkannya, kedua mata Hinata terasa memanas. Andai ia bisa bergabung dengan mereka dan menjadi Ninja medis disana... ia-setidaknya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Konoha. Namun, kehadiaran sang buah Hati juga membuat _Heiress_ itu kembali memikirkannya.

Malaikat kecil ini juga sangat berharga.

"Hinata-sama, anda tidak boleh diluar lama-lama." Seorang _Bunke_ wanita berusia paruh baya mendekati Hinata, ia membawa secangkir Teh hangat dan makan malam untuknya. "Ayo, saya antar ke kamar, nona?"

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu menunduk, menatap sang buah Hati yang tengah menendang-nendang pelan perutnya. Untuk sejenak, Hinata merasa bahagia dan lupa akan masalah yang rumit dalam dadanya. Namun... sedetik kemudian, ia teringat kembali akan keadaan suaminya. "Bagaimana kabar pasukan Konoha, Mizuki-san?"

Wanita berpakaian _Yukata_ Coklat itu langsung menunduk, apalah yang ia tahu tentang perang yang tengah meletus sekarang ini? Ia hanyalah _maid_ yang bertugas untuk menjaga Hinata. Secuil informasi kecilpun ia tak mengetahuinya. "Ma-maaf Hinata-sama." Katanya lirih. "Saya tidak tahu, tapi..."

Hinata menoleh, menatap wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bibinya ini dengan penasaran. Kalimatnya yang terputus membuat Hinata lupa kembali dengan pikiran Negatif di dalam kepalanya. "Tapi?"

Mizuki menatap Nona mudanya dengan mantap, ia tersenyum hangat. "Maaf, Hinata-sama... akan saya beritahu kalau nona sudah makan." Katanya jahil.

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa, namun senyuman lebar kemudian menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Meski ia hanya berdua di mansion ini, tapi tak apa... ia akan membantu seluruh pasukan Konoha dengan doa. Semoga... kami-sama mengabulkannya.

"Baiklah, a-aku akan makan malam sekarang."

"Ah, ba-baik Hime-sama! Mari, saya bantu kedalam."

 _Karena pasti, mereka akan baik-baik saja... Nona Hinata._

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Sasuke terengah, _Chakra_ nya sudah terkuras habis hari ini. Satu bulan penuh berjuang di medan perang dalam Garis depan juga membuatnya semakin kelelahan. Ia tak menyangka, Yamagakure kekuatannya akan sekuat ini ternyata.

"Sasuke, kau masih sanggup?" pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh pada sang ahli strategi yang menjadi rekannya, Shikamaru Nara. "Aku bisa menggantikanmu-"

"Tidak." Sasuke menyela cepat, ia kemudian mengaktifkan kembali kekuatan _Sharingan_ miliknya. "Aku masih bisa, Shikamaru."

pemuda berambut Coklat itu menahan pundak Sasuke saat ia hendak beranjak, Dia mau menjalankan strategi yang sudah dibahas sebelumnya tanpa persiapan yang matang, huh? "Jangan memaksakan diri, bodoh. Kita semua harus saling melindungi!"

Sasuke mendecih, tak terlalu perduli dengan hal merepotkan semacam itu. ia kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru dengan agak kasar. "Aku harus membantu Dobe, dia juga kelelahan dengan _Kage bunshin_ nya, Shikamaru!"

"Iya, aku tahu." Pemuda Nara itu menunduk, mengambil beberapa Pil penambah Stamina yang ia peroleh dari Sakura kemarin. Dalam sebulan ini mereka semua benar-benar harus mengatur dengan baik kekuatan mereka, ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau bertempur dengan Yamagakure itu ternyata harus sampai seperti ini kuwalahannya. Sial. "Aku dapat pil ini dari Sakura, kau makanlah-HEI!"

Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah melesat jauh, menebaskan _Kusanagi_ nya pada musuh-musuh yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Naruto. apa Ia tidak bisa bersabar sebentar saja, hah?

Sialan, bocah itu... " _Mendokusai_!" decak Shikamaru sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menyusulnya.

 _Sebulan ini, bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?_

"Mati kau, bedebah!" Sasuke mengerang, di Hunuskannya pedang tajam miliknya pada sang Musuh yang menghadangnya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan _Susanoo_ miliknya untuk menghalau serangan musuh yang diarahkan ke padanya. "Brengsek!"

Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya, keluar dari persembunyian seperti ini memang menjadi sasaran empuk bagi musuh untuk menyerang mereka. Sialan, ia harus pandai-pandai menghindari _Kunai_ dan Jutsu mematikan dari lawan yang ditujukan untuknya. Disisi lain, ia juga harus menghentikan Sasuke dengan _Kage mane_ miliknya.

 **Trang!**

senjata Besi itu dapat Shikamaru hindari dengan _Kunai_ miliknya, tepat Sepuluh Meter di sampingnya, _Shinobi_ dari Yamagakure tengah mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya. Sial, sial!  
"Sasuke!"

Namun pemuda Uchiha itu menulikan teriakan Shikamaru, dengan membabi buta, ia akan menghabisi semua musuh ini sendirian! Ia akan mengalahkan mereka semua dan mengirimnya kedalam Neraka paling dasar!

 _Jika semua ini selesai, kita akan segera bertemu, Hinata._

"MATI! MATI!"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Sahabat sekaligus _Rival_ nya itu tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Shikamaru bilang, kalau Sasuke sudah menuju ketempatnya itu... berarti strateginya sudah dimulai ya?

Tidak! Bukan, bukan seperti itu... Naruto!

"Yosh, aku mengandalkanmu teme!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu meningkatkan level _Sharingan_ miliknya, berlari secepat mungkin ketempat Naruto dan menggantikan posisinya. "Serahkan padaku, Dobe."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menyilangkan kedua Jemari telunjuk dan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke. " _Kage bunshin No jutsu!_ "

Kemudian, ada Sepuluh Bayangan Naruto yang melindungi Sasuke. Ia akan menggunakan _Bunshin-Bunshin_ tersebut sebagai tameng untuknya. " _Yosha_ , majulah teme!"

Sasuke menonaktifkan _Susanoo_ nya, untuk menghemat Chakra. Ia tidak perduli... yang penting saat ini adalah untuk menghentikan Musuh yang seolah tak ada habisnya ini! " _Katon: Gokyaku No Jutsu!"_

Naruto sedikit meringis saat panas Bola api Sasuke mengenai Tubuh aslinya, sialan sahabatnya itu! Setidaknya biarkan ia mundur dulu, baru melakukan serangan! "Dasar teme baka!" umpatnya lalu meloncat mundur, saat ini Sasuke tengah menggantikan posisinya di garis depan. Dan sesuai Rencana, ia akan mundur sebentar untuk memantau seluruh pasukan.

"Hati-hati teme!" serunya, sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan satu Bunshinnya menghilang. Ck, sial! Yamagakure itu ternyata kuat juga! Setidaknya masih ada Sembila-Tujuh bayangan?!

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya, menangkis serangan Laki-laki bertopeng yang saat ini tengah menyerangnya. Ia menggunakan senjata semacam Trisula yang tak biasa... apa-apaan dengan semua Chakra yang terasa asing itu, huh? Dua Chakra berbeda yang bergabung menjadi satu!

 _Bagaima juga kabar Bayi kita, sayang?_

"Kami akan memenangkan perang ini!" Laki-laki berambut Merah itu menekan senjatanya, mendorong Sasuke untuk mundur. "Konoha akan jatuh!"

Sasuke mendecih, ia menatap Mata Shinobi Yama itu tajam. Menggunakan _Genjutsu Tsukoyomi_ miliknya, Sasuke akan mengirim Ninja kurangajar ini kedalam dunia yang penuh dengan siksaan yang sudah ia siapkan. Che, selamat datang sayang.

Mundur beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhasil 'menangkap' laki-laki tersebut. Dipandanginya dengan tatapan Tajam sang musuh yang tubuhnya membatu, ia akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Memotong kepalanya dengan _Kusanagi_ tajam miliknya. "Berjumpalah dengan dewa kematian!"

Naruto menoleh, menatap gaya bertarung Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Kemudian, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati pertarungan kawannya. Apa dia... akan baik-baik saja? Bertarung dengan penuh emosi seperti itu bukanlah ciri khasnya. "Teme?"

Dilihatnya, Pemuda berambut Raven itu tengah melompat ke arah sang musuh yang sudah terduduk lemas terkena _Genjutsu_ nya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menyeringai, ia kibaskan Pedang _Kusanagi_ nya ke arah Shinobi Yama itu. Sebagai hidangan penutup, Sasuke akan mencabut nyawa laki-laki itu dengan cepat agar ia tak merasakan lagi yang namanya kesakitan. karena siksaan dalam Dunia _Sharingan_ Sasuke sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan mental bertarungnya.

Namun...

Entah Mengapa secara perlahan-lahan... sosok itu berubah menjadi begitu anggun. Wajahnya... senyumnya... tubuhnya... bahkan semuanya, laki-laki itu secara sempurna telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, istrinya.

Matanya yang sendu tengah menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap, seakan memberitahu suaminya bahwa ia sudah menunggu kepulangan Sasuke begitu lama... bibirnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak pelan, menggumamkan satu kata yang membuat Hati Sasuke berdesir senang. ' _Anata_...'

Sasuke membatu, tangannya melemas. "Hi... nata?"

Naruto terbelalak, dengan cepat ia kembali mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa yang tengah terjadi padanya?!

"TEMEEEEE!"

 **CRASHH!**

Namun sudah Terlambat bagi Naruto untuk menghentikannya, Trisula itu terlanjur menghunus tepat di perut Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Wanita berambut Pirang itu berputar, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk kembali mengamati penampilan aneh yang saat ini tengah ia lakukan. Baju _Shinobi_ milik Konoha yang berhasil ia curi, membuat gadis Bermata Ungu pucat itu mendecak. Baju ini benar-benar bukan seleranya. "Ne, Menma-san, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Laki-laki berambut Hitam itu menoleh sekilas sebagai tanggapanya, tapi ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Yuri merengut, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kesal karena di acuhkan. "Menma-saaannn!"

Pemuda bertopeng itu melepaskan penyamarannya, tak berminat sama sekali untuk menanggapi rengekan rekan kerjanya. ia kemudian menganti baju seperti yang Yuri Lakukan. Mengenakan pakaian Shinobi Konoha yang sudah tak bernyawa-yang barusaja ia kalahkan. Semua ini... adalah demi misi utamanya. "Kita harus cepat."

Dawn

Mizuki-san tampak sedikit kesusahan membuka gerbang _Mansion_ seberat itu, usianya yang tak lagi muda adalah faktor yang kedua selain kekuatan miliknya yang mulai melemah. Setelah berhasil pintu besar itu berhasil terbuka, Dengan sopan, ia bertanya pada dua orang Shinobi yang saat ini tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Iya, selamat Siang? Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya halus.

Sang gadis berambut pirang melebarkan senyumnya hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang Putih, sepertinya ia tipe gadis yang ceria. "Halo Hyuuga-san, saya Yuri!" ujar gadis itu penuh semangat.

Menma tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian membungkuk dalam. "Saya Men-Hideaki, Hyuuga-san." Ujarnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kami adalah utusan Hokage-sama untuk melihat keadaan Hinata-sama. Memastikan beliau baik-baik saja."

Mizuki buru-buru mundur dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk, ia harus segera membuat jamuan untuk kedua Shinobi utusan ini. "A-ah, iya silahkan masuk!"

Gadis bertubuh langsing itu membungkuk sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam, ia masih tersenyum lebar. "Saya adalah ninja medis, ditugaskan Naruto-sama untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaan Hinata-sama!" katanya lantang. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-san?"

Mizuki agak menunduk, sebagai _Maid_ ia sudah diajarkan untuk merendahkan diri dihadapan tamu yang berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga. "Hime-sama agak tidak bernafsu makan akhir-akhir ini." Katanya pelan. "Bisakah anda menolongnya, Yuri-san?"

Gadis yang rambutnya diikat Twintail itu tersenyum lebar, atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang menyeringai. "Baiklah, antarkan aku ketempat Hinata... sama." Katanya ceria.

Setelah mengajak kedua tamu itu ke ruang keluarga Hyuuga, Mizuki segera menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman dan cemilan bagi mereka berdua. Membawa Baki yang berisi Dua Gelas _Ocha_ panas dan kue _Mochi_ , wanita berusia Lima puluh tahun itu sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu _Fusuma_ ruang tengah. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Permisi, Hinata-sama."

Tanpa menunggu sang _Souke_ Hyuuga menjawab, Mizuki segera menggeser pintu tersebut untuk masuk. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sang Hime tidak berada disana. Kemana mereka semua?

Melihat begitu banyak percikan darah di atas lantai _Tatami_ , membuat Lavender Mizuki terbelalak lebar hingga mengakibatkan Nampan yang dibawanya terjatuh ke lantai. bersamaan dengan pekikan histeris Mizuki, wanita itu terjatuh lemas. "HINATA-SAMA?!"

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Semua ini berawal Empat bulan yang lalu, di mana pemimpin Negara Yamagakure berkunjung ke Negri Bulan. betamu ke Istana seorang Toneri Ootsutsuki yang berdiri megah. Ia yang hanya dikawal oleh dua orang penjanga membuat pemuda berambut Putih itu tertarik.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat manusia lemah sepertimu datang kemari?" Ujarnya sambil bertopang dagu di atas Singgasananya, meski kedua Matanya terpejam, namun ia nampak sedang memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan si pemimpin yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya tersebut. Lihatlah, betapa rendah sekali kastanya itu.

Laki-laki berjubah Hijau Tua itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang 'Dewa Bulan' dengan percaya diri. Ia kesini untuk meminta bantuan. Dan dengan penuh keyakinan, ia optimis bahwa Yamagakure mampu menaklukkan Konoha dengan bantuannya. "Saya ingin menawarkan kesepakatan, Toneri-sama!"

Pemuda tampan dari klan Ootsutsuki itu terkekeh mendengar kalimat Laki-laki itu, bibirnya kemudian menyeringai dengan lebar. Memangnya manusia lemah seperti itu bisa apa, hm? Imbalan sepadan apa yang bisa diberikan kepadanya jika Toneri membantunya?

"Apa yang kau tawarkan?" katanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Raja itu berdiri, lalu maju selangkah untuk menghadap Toneri. Manik Coklatnya yang berkilat penuh semangat membuat pemuda berambut Putih itu semakin tertarik. "Bantu saya menjajah Konoha!"

Suaranya yang menggema di ruangan megah itu membuat alis Toneri mengernyit, berani sekali manusia ini berteriak lantang kepadanya huh? "Memangnya apa yang akan kau berikan..." ia mengambil jeda. "Jika aku membantumu?"

Laki-laki berusia Empat puluh Tahun itu tersenyum lebar, tanganya ia letakkan di Dadanya sebagai tanda rasa Hormat. "Akan saya bawakan, Hinata Hyuuga pada anda."

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

" _Sepertinya Hime sedang tidak berada di sini?" Ujar Toneri sambil menatap Hiashi, pemimpin Klan itu masih terlihat tenang."Saya bermaksud untuk-"_

" _Dia bukan Hyuuga lagi, Ootsutsuki-san." Sela Hiashi cepat, pandangan matanya menajam. "Putriku adalah seorang Uchiha Hinata."_

 _Pemuda berambut Putih itu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Namun, saat ia hendak menyela, Hiashi telah memukulnya dengan telak._

" _Pulanglah, Ootsutsuki-san. Bulan tak seharusnya mendekati Bumi."_

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

"Bedebah!" Shikamaru menggebrak meja pertemuan dengan keras, peluh nampak menetes di dahinya. Beberapa _Nakama_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi, hah?!

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya yang tirus tampak mengeras menahan amarah mengetahui Fakta mengejutkan ini. "Pantas saja pasukan Yama tidak ada habisnya!" erangnya keras. "Tak kusangka si Toneri juga berada di balik semua ini!"

Sakura menenangkan sang Hokage Ke Tujuh, diusapnya dengan lembut pundak pemuda berkulit Tan itu. "Naru, Tenanglah..."

Sai maju selangkah, mengamati Peta besar yang tergelar di atas meja pertemuan itu. Manik _Onyxs_ nya tampak menganalisa dengan seksama. "Tapi... sejauh ini kita sudah berhasil memukul musuh mundur." Katanya sambil menunjuk wilayah musuh yang terus menyempit. "Kita harus membuat startegi yang lebih matang lagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sai barusan, emosinya sudah agak mereda sekarang. "Iya, jangan sampai kita _miss_ komunikasi seperti kemarin." Katanya tegas. "Dan Jangan mementingkan emosi sendiri!"

Semua orang di Tenda itu terdiam. Mereka semua tahu, Shikamaru tengah menyindir seseorang sekarang. "Bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sekarang, Sakura?" tapi, semarah apapun Shikamaru, ia tetaplah laki-laki yang mengkhawatirkan kawannya.

Gadis berambut Merah muda sebahu itu menatap Shikamaru, iris _Emerald_ nya memandang pemuda berambut Nanas itu dengan pandangan mata yang tak terdefinisi. "Dia... sedang dirawat Oleh Ino."

"Apa lukanya parah?" Shikamaru bertanya kembali pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya, mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Tidak dalam, hanya saja..." ia mengambil jeda. "Hanya saja entah mengapa kondisinya malah kritis."

Pemuda berambut Kuning itu terbelalak. Seburuk itukah kondisi Sasuke? "Apa ia segera akan siuman Sakura-chan? Dia baik-baik saja?!"

Sakura menatap _Sapphire_ milik Naruto, hatinya terasa tercubit. "A-aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan.

Hanabi bersedekap tangan, melihat semua ini membuatnya muak. "Aku tahu Sasuke adalah kakak iparku, hanya saja... bisakah kita membahas rencananya sekarang?" katanya mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aku akan meminta Tsunade-sama membantunya."

Sai mengangguk, ia setuju dengan kalimat Hanabi barusan-yah, walaupun agak kasar untuk gadis terhormat seperti dirinya. "Benar juga, Klan Hyuugalah yang pertama kali tahu akan _anomali Chakra_ itu." Katanya memuji Hanabi. "Ternyata memang Toneri Ootsutuski yang telah melakukan penggabungan _Chakra_ manusia dengan manekin-manekin miliknya. pada kenyataanya, sebagaian besar _Shinobi_ itu adalah boneka. Pantas saja."

Menatap Lavender Hanabi sejenak, Shikamaru akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Adik Hinata ini memang sangat keras kepala seperti ayahnya. "Ya, baiklah. karena kau sudah janji menjaga Sasuke, sekarang kita akan membahas strategi kita selanjutnya." Ujarnya tegas.

Sai meringis. "Apa aku diabaikan?"

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, dengan pandangan yang masih mengabur, ia mengamati langit-langit kamar yang terasa asing baginya.

Ini dimana?

Mengerjabkan Iris Lavendernya beberapa kali, ia akhirnya bisa menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Jendela besar yang tirainya terbuka lebar. Menyajikan pemandangan berupa gumpalan Awan kelabu yang membuatnya merasa seperti tinggal di dunia lain.

Interior unik ini... kamar besar ini... Jendela ini... jangan-jangan ini memang bukan di Bumi-

"Sudah bangun, Hime?" suara bariton dari sebelah kiri Hinata membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat, Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang.

"To-To... Toneri-kun!" ia terkesiap. Hinata berusaha sebisanya untuk mundur dan menghindari laki-laki itu. "Me-menjauh dariku!"

Toneri tersenyum lembut, meski perkataan Hinata barusan memang terasa menyesakkan dadanya, tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Hinata sudah kembali lagi, menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya.

"Bulan tidak pernah mendekati Bumi lagi." Katanya sambil merangkak mendekati Hinata yang terpojok di kepala Ranjang, lalu dengan perlahan, Toneri mulai menghimpit Tubuh mungilnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika sang Bumi sendiri yang mendekati Bulan?" Lavender Hinata terbelalak lebar, ia sangat ketakutan. Apalagi, Tubuh Toneri yang semakin condong kepada dirinya membuat Bayi Hinata terhimpit.

Sang _Heiress_ mencoba untuk melawan, dikibaskannya tengan Toneri agar bisa terlepas. "To-Toneri-kun... berhenti!" _Souke_ Hyuuga itu meronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlepas dari kekangan Toneri yang semakin menindihnya. "Ka-kau melukai bayiku!"

Namun Pemuda itu tak perduli, ia lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan segala penolakan Hinata dan membenamkan wajah tampanya pada Leher jenjang wanita itu. lalu, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman Tangannya di pergelangan Hinata. "Kau sendiri yang datang padaku, _Hime_ -sama."

Hinata masih meronta, digelengkannya kepalanya untuk menghindari ciuman-ciuman yang Toneri berikan. Namun, apalah yang bisa ia lakukan ketika anaknya yang menjadi tawanan?

"Semakin berontak, semakin akan kuhancurkan anak sialan ini, sayang." Katanya tegas.

Mendengar ancaman telak itu, Tubuh Hinata berangsur-angsur melemas. iris Lavendernya semakin meredup saat pemuda Ootsutsuki itu memasukkan sesuatu semacam Bola kuning yang berpendar ke dalam tubuhnya.

' _Sasuke-kun_...'

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

"Wah, ada apa datang kesini, Shikamaru?"

Laki-laki itu kemudian mendesis cepat. "Psst, pelankan suaramu Ino!"

"Ah, ma-maaf... maafkan aku, aku sangat terkejut karena kau sampai kesini." Kemudian, suara wanita itu terdengar menjadi lirih. "Jadi Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

S _iapa?_

"Dia sudah membaik, hanya saja masih belum siuman."

 _Siapa yang sedang berbicara disana?_

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya, Ino?"

 _Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?_

"Sudah Mulai menutup. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak boleh terjun berperang sekarang!"

Laki-laki itu berdecak. "Aku tahu." Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi... aku kesini juga ingin mengatakan dua hal kepadamu."

 _Mengapa aku merasa kenal sekali warna suara mereka?_

"Tentang apa? Hal baik? Hal Buruk?" suara wanita itu terdengar antusias.

"Keduanya. Kau mau mendengarkan yang mana dulu?"

 _Memangnya, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini?_

"Uhm, ceritakan padaku hal baiknya dulu."

"Konoha memenangkan pertarungan." Katanya tegas.

"APA?! BENARKAH? Astaga Shikamaru, kita menang? Oh kami-sama... syukurlah! Ya tuhan..."

 _Memangnya, Konoha sedang berperang ya? Dengan siapa?_

"Tapi..." ia dapat mendengar suara laki-laki itu yang berubah menjadi serak. Apa ada hal buruk?

"A-ada apa?"

 _Apa ini adalah berita Buruknya?_

"Hinata menghilang."

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Langkah lebar Sasuke terlihat sempoyongan dan tak tentu arah, meski lukanya belum sembuh benar... tapi ia tak bisa tinggal diam saja saat mendengar berita yang lebih menggemparkan daripada kemenangan Konoha.

Hinata menghilang.

Lalu Dengan kasar, dijebolnya Pintu _Fusuma_ itu dan menghambur masuk ke ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga. Dimana istrinya?!

"Sasuke-sama..." Mizuki tampak terlihat kacau, wajahnya yang sembab dengan mata yang memerah menandakan bahwa berita yang ia dengar dari Shikamaru itu benar adanya. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini, hah?!

"DIMANA HINATA?!" Pemuda berambut Raven yang berantakan itu menggebrak dinding ruangan, mengintimidasi sang _Maid_ yang tak becus menjalankan tugasnya.

Tatapan matanya yang Menyala, seolah menikam Jantung Mizuki dengan menggunakan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya. "DIMANA ISTRIKU?!"

"Hiks... ma-maafkan saya, Sa-Sasuke-sama..." Mizuki hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sambil bersimpuh di hadapan sang tuan muda. Ia memang seorang _Maid_ yang tidak berguna. "Maafkan saya..."

Mendengar jawaban sia-sia yang _Bunke_ Hyuuga berikan, membuat emosi Sasuke kembali naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"BRENGSEK!" Lalu, pemuda itu menghambur keluar dari Mansion Hyuuga. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, mengabaikan luka di perutnya yang kembali terbuka hingga mnegakibatkan darah segar mentes disana. Dimana... dimana ia harus mencari Hinata?

" _Co... Cotto matte!"_ suara Naruto yang khas tak mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu sekarang berfikir untuk kembali ke mansionnya, mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk kembali berperang-dengan orang yang sudah mengambil Hinata dari sisinya! Orang itu... orang itu harus mati ditangannya sendiri!

Sebuah cengkraman kuat pada pundaknya membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Jangan mencoba untuk menghentikanku, dobe." Desisnya mengancam.

Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka memenangkan peperangan, ia terpaksa harus berlari-lari lagi untuk mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah salah paham. Sial, kapan ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di pangkuan Sakura-chan? "Aku-hosh, hosh.. aku tahu dimana istrimu!"

 _Onyxs_ Sasuke terbelalak, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh bidangnya, lalu mencengkram kerah sahabatnya itu dengan kuat-kuat. "Dimana?!"

Naruto tahu sahabatnya ini tengah di landa kekalutan, andai mereka berdua sedang dalam kondisi 'biasa', sudah pasti tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan ini akan ia balas dengan _Rasenggan_.

"Obati dulu Lukamu." Katanya mantap. Dipandangnya iris Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu, agar kita bisa mengalahkannya."

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Suasana di istana itu selalu saja sama. Langit berwarna kelabu yang membuat Hinata tak tahu waktu. Pukul berapa, hari apa, cuacanya bagaimana? Dan... sudah berapa lama ia disini? Semua itu seolah tak pernah ada jawabannya.

Segalanya terasa sama, Monoton.

"Kau menikmati tehnya, Hime-sama?" Ujar Toneri lembut. Meski kedua Matanya tertutup, namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu tengah mengangguk pelan kepadanya. Setidaknya, Hinata meresponnya.

"Saya menikmatinya, Toneri-kun." Katanya dengan nada yang datar. Wajahnya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun terkadang membuat Hati Toneri terasa sakit. Hanya saja... setelah semua kekuatan yang sudah ia berikan pada Yamagakure itu, ia tak akan melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Terserah negara itu mau menang atau kalah, yang penting Hinata saat ini berada di sisinya.

Putra semata wayang Hamura Ootsutsuki itu tersenyum lembut, ia kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Mendekatlah, sayang."

Gadis itu menurut, dengan pelan, Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di pangkuan Toneri. Melakukan perintah Seperti yang pemuda itu inginkan.

Raut wajah datar yang Hinata ekspresikan membuat Toneri memegang dagu gadis itu perlahan, lalu membawanya semakin mendekat. Memang, saat ini wanita yang ia cintai tak ubahnya seperti Boneka-Boneka yang ada di istananya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak perduli.

Asal Hinata ada di sini, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa bersamanya.

Mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan pelan, pemuda Berambut Putih itu kemudian merasakan ada yang mengganjal di dadanya.

Ah, benar juga, bayi Hinata.

"Wah, lihatlah dia tumbuh dengan baik, Hime-sama." Kata Toneri sambil menempelkan telinganya di perut Hinata, mendengarkan detak Jantung sang bayi yang merupakan keturunan pertama klan Hyuuga Dan Uchiha. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

"Saat ia lahir nanti, aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi Putraku." Ujar Toneri senang. dibelainya perut besar Hinata dengan telapak tanganya yang hangat. memang, ia sudah menganggap bayi itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Apapun kelebihan dan kekurangan Hinata, ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Baik masa depannya, juga masa lalunya, Asal ia bisa bersama Sulung Hyuuga ini... apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Silahkan, Toneri-sama." Jawab Hinata datar, sorot matanya yang kosong menatap pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Akan ku ajari dia semua jurus yang kumiliki." Katanya tulus, Toneri kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada Dada Hinata. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati, semua ini akan berlangsung untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Memasuki istana megah itu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, Naruto benar-benar merasa jengkel sekarang. Apanya yang misi penyelamatan kalau saat ini ia malah menjadi obat nyamuk dengan melawan Manekin-manekin menyeramkan itu sendirian?!

Sasuke-teme sialan!

 **Clack clack clack!**

Suara-suara engsel dari Boneka itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri karena ngeri, kapan semua ini selesai? "Sasuke siaalaaann!"

 **Trang! Bugh!**

" _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_ "

 **Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**

"Hihihihi... hihihihi..."

Tak memperdulikan raungan Naruto yang terlihat kesal, Sasuke segera melesat ke aula tengah Istana. Disana... ia bisa merasakan aura Hinata.

Mengaktifkan _Rinnegan_ Miliknya, Sasuke segera mempersiapkan pedang Kusanaginya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Siapa bedebah itu sebenarnya?

 **Set!  
Trang!**

Pedang milik Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan Manekin berambut Putih itu, dari ukuran dan tipe serangan yang ia gunakan, sepertinya boneka yang satu ini bukanlah kelas rendahan.

"Jangan mengganggu Toneri-sama..." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam Mulutnya. Setelah berhasil menggenggam Pedang panjang itu, Boneka wanita berjubah Merah tersebut segera melesat ke arah Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau Mati saja, manusia!"

Sasuke menghindari serangan tersebut, untuk seukuran Boneka yang tidak dikendalikan, gerakannya cukup Lincah juga.

"Kau itu yang sudah mati." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pedang Kusanagi ke wajah Boneka itu, mau disiksa dengan _Genjutsu_ pun rasanya juga percuma... karena ia hanyalah wadah tanpa jiwa dan rasa. "Rendahan!"

Boneka dengan mata Hitam itu menerjang ke arah Sasuke, dengan cepat, ia hendak menyerang pemuda itu menggunakan pedang Chakra yang sudah diberikan Toneri-sama kepadanya. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Kalianlah, manusia yang tidak tahu diri-"

 **BRAAKKKK!**

serangan Tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Naruto membuat Kepala manekin itu terlepas dari Tubuhnya, menggelinding Jatuh begitu saja di lantai istana dengan posisi mulut yang menganga.

Manusia itu...

"Hiih! Ya ampun Sasuke, lihat kepalanya lepas!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Boneka yang terdiam itu. Ia nampak histeris dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya.

Horror.

Sasuke Memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Kau sendiri yang menendangnya, baka." Ujarnya kesal, ia agak jengkel juga karena Sasuke belum memberikan serangan apa-apa tapi sudah di tengahi Oleh Naruto. Namun, daripada membuang waktu seperti ini, ia harus segera menemukan Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian memasukkan kembali pedang miliknya ke dalam sarungnya. Dengan cepat, Pemuda itu berbalik arah dan melanjutkan pencariannya untuk menemukan Hinata. "Urus dia, dobe. Aku akan mencari Hinata!"

Pemuda berkulit Tan itu langsung menoleh dengan cepat. "He-Heiiii!" Naruto mengerang frustasi kembali. ia ingin Protes, namun sebuah suara patah-patah membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. dengan Horror, ditatapnya sang Boneka yang saat ini tengah bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya.

 **Clack... Clack... Clack...!**

"Sa-Sasukeeee!" sayangnya, sahabat yang tidak setia kawan terhadapnya itu sudah menghilang jauh meninggalkannya.

 **-Dawn-**

Setelah berhasil menemukan Toneri Ootsutsuki di Aula Istana, Sasuke tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi saat dengan mudahnya orang itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata saat ini menjadi tawanannya.

"Aku mencintai Hinata jauh sebelum dirimu." Kata Toneri lantang sambil berdiri di atas Langit-langit istananya, kedua tanganya yang tenang tampak saling bertautan di dalam _Hakama_ Putih yang ia kenakan. "Sejarah klan yang sama, setiap perangai anggunya, bahkan keindahan pribadinya membuatku jatuh cinta sejak Hinata berusia belia."

 **BRAKKK!**

Tempat Toneri berpijak beberapa saat lalu kini telah hancur, menyisakan lubang menganga yang begitu mencolok di atas sana.

Cih, pemuda yang penuh emosi labil itu tak pantas bersanding dan melindungi Hinata. "Tepat satu tahun yang lalu aku Turun ke Konoha untuk meminangnya, ternyata kau sudah menikahinya."

Sasuke berdecak, tatapan matanya menajam. "Bedebah sepertimu terlalu banyak bicara!" erangnya keras. kemudian dengan sekuat Tenaga, Sasuke menyerang laki-laki berambut Putih itu dengan _Susanoo_ nya. Sial, tidak ada satu seranganpun yang berhasil mengenainya.

"Klan Hyuuga menolakku mentah-mentah hanya karena aku keturunan 'terbuang' Hamura." Ujar Toneri tenang, ia bahkan masih sempat tersenyum tipis Saat Sasuke melemparkan Bola-Bola Api ke arahnya.

Heh, Jutsu rendahan seperti itu Bukanlah Levelnya. "Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tak lagi kembali ke Bumi."

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menggeram, di hunuskannya pedang _Susanoo_ miliknya untuk menyerang Toneri. "Dimana Istriku!"

Pemuda berambut Putih itu mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, Kastil ini bisa hancur dalam sekejab mata jika mereka berdua tetap nekat berduel di sini. "Dia berada di tempat yang aman."

Namun, apa perdulinya? Toh jika bangunan ini runtuh... ia akan berakhir bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, menggunakan Jutsu mata saat ini benar-benar tak berguna. Pemuda tangguh dihadapannya ini... apakah terjadi sesuatu terhadap matanya?

"Ya. aku buta, Uchiha." Ujarnya tenang, Toneri sama sekali tak menyimpan dendam terhadap semua orang yang telah menyakitinya. Termasuk Sasuke... yang telah menikahi kekasih hatinya. Klan Hyuuga yang telah menolak kehadiarannya mentah-mentahpun tak membuat Toneri memiliki rasa benci terhadap mereka. "Karena pada dasarnya aku sama denganmu, keturunan terakhir yang berada di ambang kepunahan."

Sasuke sedikit berjengit mendengar penuturan Toneri barusan. Benar juga, sedari tadi ia menyerang... pemuda di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak membalas dan melakukan perlawanan. Apa yang di rencanakannya?

Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya?

"Oi, Oi, bisa bantu aku sebentar!" kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Naruto Uzumaki tengah bertahan sekuat Tenaga menahan serangan Hinata. "Dia-"

 **Bugh!**

"Hinata terus menyerangku, _ttebayo_!"

APA?!

Naruto tahu bahwa istri sahabatnya ini tengah dikendalikan Oleh Toneri. maka dari itu setelah ia menemukan Hinata di sebuah kamar yang tak terkunci, ia segera membawa wanita bermata Lavender itu kemari agar Sasuke bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Dan Jalan Satu-satunya adalah dengan...

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Pemuda berambut Kuning itu memasukkan tangan Kanannya hingga menembus Dada Hinata, menarik benda seukuran telapak tangan itu keluar, kemudian menghancurkannya.

Kedua pemuda itu membatu dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, bukan masalah Bola atau siapa yang sudah melakukan hal ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak perduli. Hanya saja...

Mereka berdua khawatir dengan Naruto yang melupakan Kondisi Hinata pasca benda tersebut di keluarkan. Tentusaja... setelah Jurus tersebut di lepas, Hinata akan kehilangan kesadarannya sementara.

"NARUTO! JAGA HINATA-

"H-hah?"

 **Brukkhhh!**

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong Sanada dalam dekapannya yang hangat, mengamati betapa Uchiha kecil ini telah menjadi duplikat dirinya dengan sempurna. Rambut Hitamnya yang mencuat, Pipi Putihnya yang merona, dan kulit Pucatnya yang ia dapat dari sang ayah membuat Sasuke kembali merasa bersalah. Dimana Hinata bisa mewariskan gennya jika Sanada terdiri dari 80% DNAnya?

"Kau melamun lagi, anata." Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke yang kokoh, menikmati Lembayung senja bersama keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia. "Ja-jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena di-dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Sasuke menyerahkan Bayi mungil itu kepada Hinata, membiarkan sang ibu untuk merawatnya. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki istri seperti dirimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat pipi Hinata merona, di dekapnya Putra semata wayangya ini erat-erat untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Uh... Ra-Rambutmu sudah panjang, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya kikuk.

Aslinya sedikit mengernyit saat Hinata tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terlihat acuh. "Biar saja, setidaknya dengan begini aku sudah terlihat seperti seorang ayah." Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Pinggang Hinata, lalu menautkan kedua kening mereka.

Keduanya Saling berpandangan dalam diam, membiarkan kata Hati yang bicara dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Tentang Sebuah perasaan yang meluap dan tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Perang sudah berakhir, semuanya telah usai. Yang tersisa saat ini, hanyalah mereka bertiga dengan cinta tulus dan keluarga yang utuh sebagai Klan Uchiha.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke tulus.

Wanita beriris Lavender itu tersenyum hangat, dimiringkannya wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Dan Hinata tahu, bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang belahan jiwanya yang tak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

" _Aishiteru_ , Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

"Kau itu bodoh atau dungu, Naruto!" Sasuke membentak sang Hokage ketujuh dengan keras, di pandangnya sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku tidak sengaja temee..." kata pemuda berambut Pirang itu lirih, ia merasa bersalah. "A-aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata akan pingsan."

"Baka! Dia sedang mengandung!"

Naruto meringis, entah mengapa semenjak Hinata hamil, Sasuke jadi sangat sensitif dan kalimat pedasnya semakin ga ketulungan. "I-iya, aku tahu... ma-maafkan aku."

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya." Sontak, Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Toneri bersamaan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Dia perlu bantuan segera! Akan ku perintahkan Manekinku untuk membantu persalinannya."

 **-Dawn-**

Toneri berdiri dengan membelakangi Sasuke. Disalah satu ruangan di dalam Istana ini, pemuda dari klan Ootsutsuki tersebut hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tentang Hinata.

"Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar." Katanya pelan. "Dan aku akan menebus semua itu."

Sasuke tak berminat dengan topik yang di bicarakan, ia akan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu andai Toneri tak kembali berbicara. "Hukum mati aku sebagai penjahat perang. Karena Mataku memang telah dibutakan oleh cinta."

Pemuda Uchiha itu berhenti, tubuhnya membelakangi Toneri. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Tarikan nafas dalam dapat Sasuke dengar dengan jelas, Laki-laki ber _hakama_ Putih itu masih mengatur emosinya dengan sangat baik. "Aku memang mencintai Hinata." Jawabnya tegas. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau cintaku ini hanya akan melukainya."

Sasuke memilih untuk diam, memikirkan kalimat yang Toneri utarakan kepadanya. Jadi... setelah semua kekacauan yang sudah ia lakukan, Putra Hamura tersebut memilih untuk mengakhiri semua ini?

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan besar ini dapat Sasuke dengar dengan jelas, pemuda Ootsutsuki itu bergerak, mendekatinya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. namun, Toneri tulus mengatakannya. "Tapi aku ada satu permintaan terakhir."

"Katakan saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Iris _Onyxs_ nya memincing tajam, menandakan bahwa ia tak suka berbelit-belit. "Asal tidak macam-macam."

Pemuda berambut Putih itu berhenti melangkah, senyum yang terukir di wajahnya melebar. "Izinkan aku menimang Putramu sebentar saja."

"Huh?"

"Untuk yang pertama, dan terakhir kalinya, Uchiha."

 _Karena untuk sekali saja, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki sebuah keluarga._

 _Walau hanya sekejap mata._

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

"Sudah saatnya, Toneri." Naruto menepuk pundak laki-laki itu dengan pelan, ia tahu betul bagaimana posisinya sekarang.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Menyerahkan sang bayi mungil berusia Tiga jam kepada sang Hokage, Toneri kemudian bangkit berdiri dan membiarkan Dua ANBU menahannya. "Terimakasih, Naruto." Katanya kemudian.

Naruto termenung, iris _Sapphire_ nya tak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi sosok pemuda yang saat ini berjalan menjauh menuju tempat eksekusi mati di istananya sendiri. Bagaimana... dia bisa setenang itu menghadapi Kematiannya?

Bayi dalam gendongan Naruto menggeliat, wajahnya yang memerah menandakan bahwa ia akan menangis. Meski masih kikuk dan sama sekali tak berpengalaman, Naruto mencoba untuk menimang Putra Sasuke dan Hinata ini pelan-pelan. "Ara, ara... kau juga bersedih dengan kepergian Ayah angkatmu ya, Sanada?"

Bukannya tenang, bayi Laki-laki itu malah menangis keras. Suaranya yang lantang seakan memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia tak ingin berakhir seperti ini. "Shh... shh... Paman tahu, Toneri itu orang yang baik." Ujarnya pelan. "Tapi... dia sebenarnya hanya berusaha untuk menggapai cinta sejatinya."

 _Selamat berbahagia._

.

.

.

Dawn

.

.

.

"Ayah, ayah! Ajari aku Chidori, ayah!" bocah kecil berusia Tujuh tahun itu menarik-narik Jubah Sasuke, iris Matanya yang sama persis dengan sang ayah berbinar dengan cerah. "Aku sudah bisa dasar Jurus _Jyuuken_ yang di ajarkan oleh Hyuuga-san!"

Barusaja Sasuke mau menaruh tas Misinya, kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Putra semata wayangnya ini langsung membuatnya terkejut. Siapa yang membiarkan anak Tujuh tahun menguasai Jurus mematikan itu?!

Berjongkok di depan Sanada, Sasuke mengacak lembut Rambut sang anak yang mirip dengannya sewaktu ia masih muda. "Siapa yang mengajarimu Jurus itu, nak?"

Uchiha kecil itu tersenyum lebar, _Onyxs_ nya yang menawan semakin berbinar saat sang ayah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Bahkan Boruto-kun sudah bisa jurus seribu bayangan!"

Baru Satu Bulan Sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan Misi, sekarang ia sudah mendapat berita menggemparkan seperti ini? Laki-laki berusia Tiga Puluh Tahun itu mendengus, Naruto itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Putranya yang baru berusia Lima tahun sudah diajarkan Jurus seperti itu? Astaga...

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tou-san." Ujar Sasuke lembut sambil bangkit dan menggendong Sanada. "Dimana Kaa-sanmu?"

Sanada melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang ayah, ia sangat menyukai digendong Tou-sannya seperti ini. "Kaa-san sedang memasak."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke mengambil kembali tas yang tadi ia acuhkan, sambil menggendong Sanada kedalam Mansion, ia kembali bertanya. "Apa saja Jurus yang bisa dikuasai Boruto, sayang?"

Anak laki-laki itu menatap tanah dari ketinggian, memikirkan hal yang biasanya anak-anak umum bayangkan. apakah... seperti ini rasanya ketika ia menjadi dewasa kelak? Dimana ia akan tumbuh tinggi, dan mampu meraih apa yang sebelumnya tak dapat ia genggam. tapi Bagaimana kalau ia terjatuh nanti? "A-aku rasa dia sedang di ajarkan _Kuchiyose_ juga, Tou-san."

Langkah Sasuke seketika terhenti. Ia menatap Putranya tajam. "Apa? Itu jurus yang berbahaya, Sanada!" ujarnya memperingatkan sang anak. "Dan Tou-san melarangmu untuk menggunakan _Jyuuken!"_

"Ta-tapi Shikadai-kun juga su-sudah bisa menggunakan _Kagemane No jutsu_ , yah..." ujar Sanada membela diri, sebenarnya... ia melakukan ini hanya untuk ayahnya. Agar ia bisa membuatnya bangga. "Ma-maafkan Sanada."

Melihat Sanada yang bersedih membuat Tatapan Sasuke melunak. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian. Anak-anak seperti mereka, belum pantas untuk memikul beban seberat ini. Itulah mengapa Sasuke ingin Putra semata wayangnya ini menikmati masa kecilnya, bahagia dengan pikiran mereka yang polos dan tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang Klan-jutsu-misi dan apapun itu yang masih terlalu berat untuk usia mereka. Ia hanya ingin Sanada bahagia.

"Jutsu itu sangat berbahaya, sayang." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Sasuke tahu betul konsekuensi apa yang harus dihadapi jika Jurus itu ia turunkan pada sang Buah hati sekarang. Namun, Sasuke yakin Sanada bisa mengatasinya karena ia adalah Putra kebangganya. dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia juga tidak akan membiarkan Klan lain mengunggulinya. "Ayah akan mengajarkannya padamu."

Egois? Biar saja. karena ia sendiri yang akan melatih Putranya ini untuk menjadi _Shinobi_ yang terhebat di Konoha! "Siapkan dirimu, nak. Kita latihan sekarang!"

 _Dan dengan nyawaku sendiri, aku rela mempertaruhkannya demi melindungi keluarga kecilku ini._

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks to** : **Raye Harrogath-san** dan **Fathimah-san** yang udah bantu memberikan semangat T_T *hug* huaaa... ini fict pasti bakal kesimpen di Folder selama bertahun-tahun kemudian kalau ga di support oleh kalian, nee... arigatou Gozaimasu T_T *bungkuk* terimakasih juga untuk masukannya yang sangat membantu T_T padahal ini fict tergajelas, ternekat yang aku buat T^T maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian...

 **Aan Kharisma-san** : senpai yang sudah bantu ngubek2 tentang Toneri T_T arigatou gozaimasu senpai... jasamu tak akan kulupakan! *bungkuk* terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya. Tanpamu, aku udah _keblasuk-blasuk_ *?* (tersesat) entah kemana pasti T_T

Untuk: **SID- Sunset di Tanah Anarki** yang sudah memberikan ide ini :3 maunya di buat Angst doang pas perang (sama kaya lagunya) -_-'a tapi kenapa luas kaya gini?! T_T apalagi tonerinya... hiks maafkan aku kalau idenya kemana-mana. *bungkuk*

Didedikasikan untuk: **Lovely Fanfics Of SasuHina** , beuhhh tanpa dukungan dari kalian ni cerita ga ada apa-apanya, Minna T_T terimakasih atas dukungan, kritik dan saran dari kalian yang sangat membantu! Tanpa koreksi dari kalian, fict ini pasti masih buanyak ditemukan kekurangan :') terimakasiih banyak atas semuanya! #Bungkuk

 **Dan untuk readers tercinta:** *Peluk dan cium* :* makasih banyak udah si sempetin baca, semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua ya! ^^ Maaf kalau mengecewakan T_T

 **RnR please?**


End file.
